


Воспоминания

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), kenwaroo



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fandom Kombat 2020, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Jeff "Joker" Moreau/EDI, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Present Tense, Shepard Dies, Synthesis Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaroo/pseuds/kenwaroo
Summary: Все вспоминают Шепарда при любой удобной возможности. Кортез, наоборот, пытается забыть.
Relationships: Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Male Shepard, Steve Cortez/Male Shepard
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Воспоминания

Оглушающе громкая музыка бьёт по ушам, заставляя морщиться от очередного безумного вскрика вокалиста, надрывающегося изо всех сил. Яркие огни клуба мигают, озаряя дергающиеся в нелепом подобии танца тела. Кортез залпом опустошает стакан. Ему здесь не место. С момента окончания войны со Жнецами прошло уже несколько лет, а ему до сих пор невыносимо больно. На то, чтобы радоваться вместе со старыми друзьями, нет никаких сил. Они не видели друг друга в полном составе почти год, и сейчас, когда все собрались в клубе на Цитадели, как в старые добрые, Кортез чувствует себя лишним. Становится всё труднее изображать восторженную улыбку, радостно поздравляя Джеффа и СУЗИ со скорой свадьбой.  
— Развейся, Стив, не дело, — доносится откуда-то сбоку. Вега машет рукой занятому бармену, кивая, и тот, не теряя времени, наливает им ядовито-синее турианское пойло. Самое то в столь тяжёлый вечер.  
— Не получится, — честно признаётся Кортез, пожимая плечами. — Слишком много воспоминаний.  
— Слушай, — начинает Вега почти родительским тоном, хмуря брови и кривясь после очередного глотка. Ну, началось. — Я понимаю, что потерять ещё и Джона, конечно, тяжело, но убиваться спустя несколько лет? Это уже рекорд, Эстебан. Давай, возьми себя в руки, вспоминай хорошее, — Вега возмущённо вскидывает руки вверх, — и живи дальше!  
Кортез горько смеётся и только качает головой в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Веги.  
— Не было ничего хорошего, — выдавливает из себя Кортез, едва сдерживая слезы, и залпом выпивает содержимое стакана. Алкоголь приятно обжигает горло, но, к сожалению, не помогает. Чёртовы последствия синтеза. Кортез заказывает ринкол. Вега осуждающе качает головой, но от предложения не отказывается. Хорошо. Если бы он спивался в одиночестве, то выглядел бы ещё более жалко. — Ты сам знаешь, почему, — зелёные микросхемы на его коже предательски подрагивают в полумраке клуба. Горло неприятно сдавливает. К чёрту. Ему здесь делать нечего. — Передай им мои поздравления. Мне нехорошо.  
Вега неодобрительно качает головой:  
— Пиздишь как дышишь, Эстебан.  
Кортез только криво ухмыляется, пьяно пошатываясь на ходу, и почти убегает к выходу из клуба. Как ни странно, Джефф провожает его внимательным, почти понимающим взглядом. От этого становится только хуже.

Вспоминать о былом — одно, но сталкиваться напрямую — уже другое. Каждый упоминает его имя при первой же удобной возможности, увлечённо расписывая в мельчайших подробностях самые сложные миссии, заливаясь искренним смехом после каждой нелепой шутки про танцевальный талант коммандера, через слово пародируя его манеру говорить. Кортез, наоборот, пытается забыть. Жаль, что даже в нынешнем своём состоянии он не способен так просто взять и стереть из многочисленных воспоминаний образ Джона, просыпающегося посреди ночи в истерике.  
Кортез видит эту картину перед внутренним взором в мельчайших деталях: белоснежные простыни, липкие от пота, безнадёжно смяты, а Джон сидит на краю кровати — весь мокрый, покрытый старыми шрамами — и инстинктивно хватается за голову. В панике ощупывает горячую кожу в попытке найти трубки подачи кислорода. Кортез прижимает тыльную сторону ладони к глазам, пытаясь сдержать непрошенные слёзы. Ярко-зелёное свечение микросхем раздражает. Такого же цвета Джону выписывала снотворное Карин. Снотворное, которое он наотрез отказывался пить, упрямо смывая капсулы в унитаз и с фальшивой ухмылкой заверял Кортеза в том, что и без них справится. Не справился.  
Каждый приступ заканчивался жёлто-пурпурными гематомами и сорванным голосом. Джон ночь за ночью учился дышать заново, безуспешно хватая ртом воздух, проглатывая короткое, отчаянное «Джефф!», сжимая руки Кортеза пальцами до синяков. Поначалу, конечно, было больно, но он быстро привык. Так и не понял, почему, не в силах до конца побороть злобу, но привык ко всему. Осознавать то, что Джон избегает смотреть на него в постели, как провожает потерянным взглядом хромающего к кабине пилота Джеффа, как во время очередного эпизода Джон зовёт его, а не Кортеза. Ни капли не заинтересованного в мужчинах пилота с болезнью Вролика, а не любящего его всем сердцем Кортеза. И смешно, и грустно. Убедить себя в том, что всё в порядке, было трудно.  
Если говорить начистоту, в глубине души Кортез всегда знал, что у него нет шансов сравниться с человеком, ради которого Джон уже умер однажды. Всё, что он мог себе позволить, это с нежной улыбкой кивать в ответ на нелепые оправдания Джона и с тоской наблюдать за тем, как тот срывается вслед за Джеффом. В конце концов, столь яркие люди так же недостижимы, как и далёкие звёздные системы. Кортез не в силах это изменить. Горящие зелёным глаза застилает мутной пеленой.

Джон готов пожертвовать своей жизнью ради Джеффа дважды, но не готов жить ради Кортеза. Очевидно, он того не стоит.


End file.
